Rockstars
by OragamiBeauty
Summary: Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar..." MelloxNearxMatt-ish. Strong suggestive themes,some groping,mentions of the male genitalia,mentions of 'fun',and some language. Heavy T,Light M.


A/N: I'm back! Hehehe. I couldnt resist. I was listening to this song,thinking about Mello and Matt,then Near got pulled into the mix. This is Heavy T,Light M. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I dont own _Death Note_ or 'Rockstar' by _Prima J_. But,neither do you! xP

_

* * *

(Oooh) _**Tell me what ya think you're lookin' at**

_(Nooo) _**So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth**

_(Oooh) _**And now I'm stuck inside your memory,**

_(Sooo) _**That's why it's so hard to get rid of me**

Near raised an eyebrow,looking up as he heard the music drift into his room. He had been building a house made of dice when the pop -or was it hiphop?- tune invaded the silence. He got to his feet,shuffling down the hallway,following the music,making a face as it got louder. Who could be listening to such a juvenile song...?

**  
I'm incredible, so unforgettable,**

**So no one can take my place**

**I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,**

**So, girl, get out my face**

Near blinked,stopping at the door to the one room he had yet to enter. It was Mello and Matt's room,according to the piece of paper tacked to the wooden door,and if he were to enter,he would "have his head put through the wall,so stay out!". But,Near was never one to heed warnings. Besides,he really wanted to know why Mello and Matt would listen to such a song. So,he quietly opened the door,only to gaze upon one of the strangest things in his life...

_  
Oh my god, I'm going crazy_

_Maybe 'cuz we're so amazing_

_Everybody in there dazin'_

_That's the reason why they're hatin',_

_Treat us like some superstars_

_And only 'cuz that's what we are_

_You know we're going really far_

_And ya'll aint even heard it all_

Mello and Matt,unaware of their audience,continued singing to the song,shaking their asses and striking poses at random moments. Meanwhile,Near was too shocked to even reacted,eyes wide as he watched the two males skip around the room,barely dodging all the games scattered on the floor. Mello was shirtless,wearing his signature black leather -and very tight- pants. Matt wore his black and white striped t-shirt,though his vest was somewhere scattered on the ground,and his jeans were slightly ripped at the knee. Along with his vest,his goggles -GASP- has been discarded,the sweaty males swaying their hips as they sang together...

_**  
You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh-huh,**_

_**You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh-huh,**_

_**You hate me 'cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be**_

_**And I dont mind 'cuz I love it when you lookin' at me**_

_**'Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_(Keep lookin' at me)_

"Holy shit." Now,Near was never prone to cussing,but this was just too much for his brain to process. I mean,you would probably react the same way,too. It's not everyday you see your fellow geniuses dropping low to the ground,coming up slowly,your eyes tracking every shift of their -very,very,VERY tight- pants. No,it is most definitely not everyday you see that. But,Near was a very lucky boy today,it seemed...

_  
(Wow)_ **It seems that I was botherin'**

_(How)_ **'Cuz I make walkin' look like modelin'**

_(How)_ **It aint my fault the boys keep followin'**

_(Wow)_ **If you were better he wouldnt be wonderin'**

**I'm incredible, so unforgettable,**

**So no one can take my place,**

**I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,**

**So, girl ,get out my face**

Mello and Matt grinned at one another,still not aware of Near. You'd think that if they didnt notice Near's bright white clothing against the dark-ish grey walls,they'd atleast notice the teenager's growing erection. But,Mello and Matt were just too into their favorite song...

_  
Oh my god, im going crazy_

_Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing_

_Everybody in there dazin'_

_That's the reason why they're hatin'_

_Treat us like some superstars_

_And only 'cuz that's what we are_

_You know we're going really far_

_And ya'll aint even heard it all_

And,as Matt also shed his shirt,Near's eyes widened even more,tongue peeping out to lick his lips,hands clenching into fists. See? Even Near wasnt invulnerable to two hot guys dancing half-naked. And,especially now that the two hot guys were tossing their heads side to side,wild hair becoming even more mussed. The albino contemplated how those silky strands would feel clenched in his fists as he pressed wet,open-mouthed kisses to that pale,slender neck...

_****_

You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

_**A pretty little problem, uh-huh,**_

_**You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh-huh,**_

_**You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be**_

_**And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me**_

_**Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

"Break it down!" Mello exclaimed,pointing to his red-haired bestfriend. Matt smiled,pretending to hold a microphone as he jumped up on the bed. STILL,neither noticed the white-haired teen standing in their doorway,growing more horny by the second...

_  
We're Mello and Matt, you know it_

_We're not afraid to show it_

_We hold our crown and that's right_

_It can't stop us now_

_The cloud we're on is golden_

_They can't fix what's not broken_

_Don't act like ya'll don't know_

_What's bout to happen now_

_**You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,**_

**_A pretty little problem, uh-huh,_**

**_You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

**_A pretty little problem, uh-huh,_**

**_You hate me 'cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_**

**_And I don't mind 'cuz I love it when you lookin' at me_**

**_'Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

**_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

**_You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

_**A pretty little problem, uh-huh,**_

**_You hate 'cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

**_A pretty little problem, uh-huh,_**

**_You hate me 'cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_**

**_And that I'm lying 'cuz I love it when you lookin' at me_**

**_'Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

**_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_**

(Keep lookin at me)

And,then,at the end of the song,poor old Near just couldnt help himself. Mello never had a chance when the prodigy pounced on him,hand going to to grip the blonde's crotch. Matt blinked rapidly,watching,his lower lip pushed out in a pout.

"Hey,I think I sang pretty good,too." A Come Hither stare was his answer,and after shedding the last of his clothing,he joined in on the fun. After the three settled down -only for the moment,of course- Near decided that he could get used to watching the two boys perform. What they would be performing next,well...a can of whipped cream,a leather whip,and some chocolate syrup went missing later that night. There were some very suspicious noises coming from Mello and Matt's room,but they were hardly audible due to the loud Prima J song being blasted.

'Cuz they're rockstars, rockstars...

* * *

A/N: It's humorous. I think...anyways,why not review,hmm? This shall not be the last perverted thing I write,and your reviews are the fuel to my plot-BMW. Okay...that made absolutely no sense. I do have something else to say,though-- So far,I have not been flamed! Not once! Does this mean that I'm a really good writer? Or,maybe,that the flamers decided my story isnt worth flaming? No clue. I'm hoping the former. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


End file.
